1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on an arrangement having at least one battery, in particular in the form of a rechargeable battery pack for a handheld power tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern handheld power tools, such as handheld power drills or cordless screwdrivers, are often supplied with current by means of rechargeable battery packs, and the rechargeable battery packs have a plurality of storage cells that are connected electrically to one another, being held together for instance by a plastic sheathing.
In the operation of such rechargeable battery packs, it is necessary for the memory cells to be protected against overheating.